Adoration by surprise
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Knuckles and Blaze have just woken up, with a terrible headaches and memory loss. They discover what the meaning of love and what happiness feels like. My first fanfic! (Knuckles x Blaze) CONTINUING STORY, LASTEST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1- Memories

** Authors notes: Hi this is my first fanfic, and probably my last, so i hope you enjoy, i'm not very creative or good English, so sorry about that, leave reviews, good or bad! **

"Ahh, my head!" Complained Knuckles

*Knuckles looked to his right and saw a females figure, in his bed. She had Lilac fur. Knuckles had shaken the female lightly; she had awoken from her deep slumber. "Blaze?" asked Knuckles. "Huh where am I? Knuckles is that you? And am I in your bed?" asked Blaze. "Blaze are you alright, you seem a little green…" said Knuckles. "Yeah I'm- No I think I'm going to be sick!' said Blaze *Reacting quickly, Knuckles picked Blaze up bridal-style and dashed to the bathroom. "Thanks for your help Knux!" spoke Blaze. "No problem!" replied Knuckles "How are you feeling now?" asked Knuckles "Awww, I feel like crap!" spoke Blaze

"Well we should go to the doctors, if you're not feeling good" uttered Knuckles "Good idea, let me get freshened-up first" announced Blaze

"Okay take, your time!" spoke Knuckles. ~After Blaze and Knuckles had their showers they experienced this strange feeling, and saw what had happened to them last night. "Blaze did you see what I saw?" questioned Knuckles. "Yes I did, we had admitted that we had feelings for each other, we had a few too many drinks and I feel like we had done another thing but I can't remember" said Blaze


	2. Chapter 2-Diagnostics

"Well now that we remembered what happened, it somewhat makes sense" spoke Knuckles as he felt his heart race, by Blaze's elegance and graceful beauty as it is magnificent. *Knuckles had snapped out of his trance and went back to reality. "Knuckles! Are you alright?" questioned Blaze as she held a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Knuckles replied sheepishly. *Knuckles and Blaze had walked to the Hospital. "Good morning Knuckles and Blaze, what brings you by today?' asked Susie the clerk. "Uhh well Blaze was sick this morning, and I was wondering what might be the problem" spoke Knuckles. "Okay I'll just get your personal details, Blaze and Knuckles," said Susie

"Sure!" said Blaze and Knuckles "Name?" asked Susie "Princess Blaze The Cat" answered Blaze. "Knuckles The Echidna" said Knuckles "Age?" questioned Susie. "21 years old" answered Blaze. "23 years old" spoke Knuckles " Great Doctor Melanie will be with you shortly!" spoke Susie

"Thank you Susie" spoke Blaze. "Blaze The Cat, I'm Doctor Melanie and I will be diagnosing your problem today, oh and your partner can come too!" said Melanie. * The pair looked at each other and sheepishly and blushed. "So what's the problem?" asked Melanie. "This morning I woke up with a nauseas feeling" spoke Blaze. "Interesting, tell me did you happen to consume any alcohol last night?" spoke Melanie "Yes I did," said Blaze. "Okay, lets see if you have any alcohol in your system" said Melanie. ~ 1 Test later~ "Well that was strange, I couldn't detect any alcohol in your system " said Melanie "Did you guys by any chance, fornicate?" asked Melanie *the two had turned scarlet. "I don't think-" said Knuckles but was cut off by that strange feeling that was returning and he saw what they had done late last night, and early this morning.

"Oh I remember now!" said Knuckles and Blaze. "Blaze would, you mind taking another test?" asked Melanie "No not at all" replied Blaze.

~Another test later~ "We have found the answer!" said Melanie


	3. Chapter 3-True Affection

"Is Blaze okay, what's wrong with her" asked Knuckles.

"Nothings wrong with Blaze!" said Melanie

*Blaze appeared from the bathroom, with an emotionless expression on her face. "Knuckles we're going to be parents, I'm pregnant" Blaze spoke in a voidable tone. "Really, that's amazing!" said Knuckles.

"What you're not displeased?" asked Blaze. "No, why?" asked Knuckles.

"I thought you would leave me, like most males would do…" spoke Blaze

"Well I'm not like most guys" said Knuckles as he wrapped his arms around Blaze's waist and twirled her so that they were facing each other. "I can see that you're not like other guys!" said Blaze as she blushed and giggled.

"Don't worry my Princess I will never leave you, because I love you" Said Knuckles. " I won't worry my Knuxy, because I love you too!" replied Blaze. "Well my Princess, where were we?" questioned Knuckles as he wrapped his arms around Blaze's waist. " I think we were about too…" replied Blaze as she wrapped her arms around Knuckles' neck. The newly couple had kissed with passion.


	4. Chapter 4-Spilling the news

When Knuckles and Blaze had returned from the hospital, the phone rang.

"Hello?" uttered Knuckles. "Hey Knuckle-head, if you're not too busy, were throwing a party." Replied Sonic "Oh, great is it cool if Blaze comes as well?" asked Knuckles "Yeah, I was trying to call her, but she wasn't home, well cya, party starts at around noon…. *click" Sonic hung up. "Well looks like we're going to a party, I guess we should get ready huh?" asked Knuckles. "Yeah, I'll have a shower first." Replied Blaze.

"Ok then I'll hop in then we can leave" spoke Knuckles "See you in about 10 minutes…" spoke Blaze. ~10 minutes later~

*Blaze was finished with the shower; she had wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom. As soon as she exited the bathroom, Knuckles sped through the door and entered the shower.

~15 minutes later~ *

Blaze was waiting patiently outside of Knuckles' room, she heard him leave the bathroom. *Knock, Knock. "Come in!" replied Knuckles. "Well Knuckie how do I look?" spoke Blaze, as she looked nervous. *Knuckles stood still, as if he were paralyzed. "Blaze you look, beautiful…" muttered Knuckles as he held a crimson blush across his cheeks.

Blaze giggled, "Thanks Knuckie! Your so sweet!" replied Blaze

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while chuckling; "Well we should get going "uttered Knuckles. "I guess your right" spoke Blaze

(While walking to the party)

" Princess are we going to tell them, about our child?" question Knuckles. "There's no bad reason, not to tell them right?" replied Blaze.

"You have a point," said Knuckles. (The couple had arrived at the party)

Everyone was there, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Espio and Charmy.

"Hey guys!" said Sonic "Hi, Sonic' replied Blaze and Knuckles.

"Well, I'm going to hang out with Cream, I'll come back soon!" said Blaze as she kissed him on the cheek. "Whoa, Knucklehead, did I just see Blaze kiss you?" asked Sonic while being surprised. "Why are you so surprised?" said Knuckles. "It's just… I thought you were…" said Sonic

" I was what…?" asked Knuckles "I gotta run! Cya Knuckle-head!" said Sonic. *Knuckles was confused on what Sonic was trying to say, until it figured it out… "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!" shouted Knuckles. "Okay everyone foods ready!" announced Tails. "LET'S EAT!" everyone announced.

*Sonic ran around, while eating Chilidogs. *Tails was eating politely, Amy was chasing Sonic, trying to kiss him, and Cream was feeding Cheese, Rouge was flirting with Shadow, while Vector, Charmy and Espio were relaxing.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make, everyone stared at Knuckles. " Blaze and I are having a child together!" announced Knuckles. "Oh my -gosh, congrats Blaze!" cheered Amy. " I'm so happy for you miss Blaze" spoke Cream innocently. "Congrats, Knux, never knew you would be a father!" said Sonic. " In honor, of your wonderful news, we're going to continue this party at my house!" announced Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5-Party havoc

(At Sonic's House)

* Charmy, Vector and Espio had gone home. Amy and Rouge had gone shopping.

Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Blaze and Shadow were hanging at Sonic's house.

Knuckles was watching TV while, Sonic and Shadow were drinking. Knuckles suggested that Sonic and Shadow had, had enough drinks for the night. That is when everything had gone wrong… "Hey y-you, d-don't tell me w-what t-o do!" argued Sonic while being in a disorderly state. "I'm just trying to help," said Knuckles. " Well I d-don't need y-your pity help!" shouted Shadow, while being disoriented. *Shadow smashed a bottle and threatened Knuckles. "Whoa, Shads calm down, no need for violence!" said Knuckles. "Blaze take Tails and Cream to the back room and stay in there!" commanded Knuckles. *Blaze obeyed and ran towards the room, but was stopped by Sonic… "Where are you going my Princess?" said Sonic seductively. "Sonic! You're drunk!" spoke Blaze. "So what, we should be together!" said Sonic as he placed his hands around Blaze's waist. "Stop! Sonic, *Screams, Knuckles help!" shouted Blaze. "Now, now princess don't run away!" said Sonic teasingly. "Blaze!" yelled Knuckles; he punched Shadow, which lead him to unconsciousness. *Sonic was pulling Blaze towards his bedroom. "Sonic stop you don't know what're doing!" reasoned Blaze "Shut it!" yelled Sonic. "Run, Tails and Cream into the spare room!" said Blaze. *Just before Blaze was forcefully dragged into Sonic's room. *Knuckles had struck Sonic, straight in the stomach, which made him pass out…

"*Sigh, Thank you Knuckles, I would have defended myself, by using my pyro kinetic powers, but now that I'm pregnant I may in danger our child." Said Blaze. "Shhh, my princess let's just go and check on Tails and Cream "said Knuckles.

"Tails, Cream?" asked Blaze. "Yes?" answered Tails and Cream. "Is everything alright?" asked Tails while shaking.

"Yes, you two don't need to worry now lets get some sleep." Said Blaze soothingly. "Goodnight Mister, Knuckles and Miss Blaze" said Cream. "Goodnight you two" said Knuckles. *Cream and Tails had drifted off to sleep quickly, while Blaze and Knuckles were talking. "Is this what a family would feel like?" asked Knuckles as Tails was snuggling deeper into Knuckles' chest, "I guess it is" replied Blaze. As Cream snuggled closer to Blaze. "Goodnight Knuckie!" Blaze said as she moved closer to Knuckles. "Goodnight, my princess" replied Knuckles. As he, Tails, Cream and Blaze were snuggled together on a queen-sized bed.


	6. Chapter 6-Breakfast time!

Knuckles, Blaze, Tails and Cream had all being awoken by the loud sounds of pans clanking.** "**Growl, Sonic why do you always have to cook so early in the morning!" complained Tails, while he was rubbing his eyes. "How do you know that is Sonic?" asked Knuckles. "Because when ever he drinks and passes out, he always wakes up early, makes a huge racket and burns the breakfast!" replied Tails. "So your always around Sonic when he's drunk?" asked Blaze. "Yeah, because he's my guardian and 'Brother'. Said Tails. "Well if anything bad happens, when Sonic is drinking, you can always come and stay at our house" spoke Blaze.

"Thank you, Blaze I would love that but could possibly happen?" asked Tails. "Does Sonic invite any girls over while he drinks?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, all the time!" responded Tails. "Why?" asked Tails *the pair blushed and looked at each other while nervously chuckling. "Uhh you'll find out when you are older, Tails" replied Blaze. "AWW that's not very fair!" retorted Tails, while pouting. *Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Uhh, M-Mister K-Knuckles?" asked Cream shyly. "What's up?" Knuckles asked softly. "Are you really having a baby?" asked Cream. "Of course Cream, we are really excited!" replied Knuckles. "Well how are babies made?" asked Cream excitedly. "*Groan, another question!, you two kids will learn when you are older!" said Knuckles. "Okay, sorry for asking, mister Knuckles" replied Cream as she was on the verge of tears.

*Cream looked to the ground and small sobs were filling the room. "Knuckles, you made a 6-year-old girl cry! Now apologize!" scolded Blaze. *Tails comforted Cream by rubbing her back, "It's going to be alright Cream!" said Tails sympathetically. *Cream rubbed the tears from her chocolate brown eyes, and innocently looked at Knuckles. "I'm so sorry, Cream I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I have you can forgive me" Knuckles spoke genuinely. "It's okay mister Knuckles, I forgive you" replied Cream. As she held her arms wide open, asking knuckles for a hug. "You know mister Knuckles, you are like the father I never had" said Cream. *Knuckles has tears of joys running down his cheeks, "Thank you Cream, that means a lot to me" said Knuckles joyfully. "And Blaze your like the mother I always wanted!" said Tails. "Really, Tails do you mean it?" asked Blaze. "Yes, you're nice, compassionate, fun, adventurous and you're very enchanting" spoke Tails as he blushed at the last few words he spoke. "Oh, Thank you so much Tails, that was very sweet and caring, from a boy who is only 8-years-old." Blaze spoke as she gave Tails a peck on the cheek.

"Well who's ready for breakfast?!" asked Knuckles.

"I am!" replied Cream and Tails. "Hey, guys it was about time you guys got up!" said Sonic. "Oh hey Sonic how did you sleep?" asked Blaze.

"I didn't sleep too well, last night because I had a strange dream that I tried to take Blaze back into my room, but you, Knuckles came and punched my stomach, and I fell unconscious." Replied Sonic. "*Chuckle, well the thing is Sonic, that wasn't a dream it really happened" explained Knuckles. "Are you saying that, I did try and take Blaze into my room?" questioned Sonic. "Yeah you did, but Knuckles came and punched straight in the gut." Said Blaze sheepishly. "Oh that's why I felt nauseas this morning…" said Sonic "Yeah, sorry 'bout that Sonic. Said Knuckles.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, sorry Blaze, I was acting irresponsible…" said Sonic. "Don't feel too bad, Sonic you weren't yourself" reassured Blaze. "Blaze can we have breakfast now?!" asked Tails. "Tails I made breakfast for everyone!" replied Sonic. *Everyone stared at the food that was once known as a few eggs and bacon, but it was shriveled and burnt. "Umm no thanks, Sonic I lost my appetite…" responded Tails. "Well suit yourself…" spoke Sonic as he scoffed down the burnt breakfast in one bite. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" said Blaze as she rushed to the bathroom. "Heh morning sickness…" said Sonic

"Yeah, of course it is" replied Knuckles sarcastically, referring to Sonic's disgusting cooking. *Blaze had returned and looked and felt better. "How do you feel miss Blaze?" asked Cream. "I feel a lot better thanks for asking. Replied Blaze "Hey Cream and Tails how bout we go and have breakfast at the local café?" questioned Knuckles. "Yeah great idea!" the two responded. "Uhh I just remembered wasn't Shadow here?" asked Blaze. "Yeah he was, but he left with Rouge." Responded Sonic. "Okay, I guess we'll be back in a few hours with Tails, we're just going out for breakfast!" said Blaze. "Okay, cya Tails have fun!" spoke Sonic. "Cya later Sonic!" responded Tails.

(The four of them had arrived at Jackie's café) "Hey Knuckles, Blaze what could I get you?" asked Jackie. "Tails, Cream what do you guys want?" asked Knuckles. "Uhhmm, I guess I'll have a peppermint milkshake and pancakes!" responded Tails, "I'll have a bowl of chocolate ice cream, please!" said Cream. "I'll have a plate of waffles!" asked Knuckles. "Could I have Bacon and Eggs, please" spoke Blaze. "Okay guys, I'll have those orders, in a few minutes." Said Jackie. "Ok thanks!" said Knuckles.

(About, 10 minutes later, their food was ready they had sat down at a table and began to eat. *Cream was eating her ice cream, but she started to feel sad and miss her mother… she began sobbing quietly.

"Cream, what's wrong?' asked Blaze in concern. " I m-miss m-my mama…!" muttered Cream. "Oh, Cream! It'll be all right! Were here for you, and after we finish our breakfast and take you home!" said Blaze genuinely. *Cream nodded and embraced Blaze. "Thank you, miss Blaze" said Cream. "Your welcome" Blaze smiled.

*Everyone was enjoying his or her food until…

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS, AND GET ON THE GROUND!" shouted a bunch of burglars.

*People at Jackie's café, were screaming and shouting from shock.

"Hello missy you look nice today" said one of the burglars as they grabbed Blaze. "BLAZE!" shouted Knuckles as he lashed at the Burglars.

"What do we have here? A guy who wants to be the hero?!" smirked the burglar. *Knuckles was punched in the stomach and groaned in pain.

"KNUCKLES!" cried Tails and Cream. "TAILS, CREAM… GET UNDER A TABLE AND STAY SAFE, I'LL HANDLE THESE GUYS!" commanded Knuckles. *Knuckles got back up and fought with as much strength as he could possibly muster. *The main burglar had fainted, while the rest of his 'friends' ran away like cowards. "Blaze? I'm so happy you're okay!" said Knuckle as he embraced Blaze in a loving hug. "Thank you Knuckles!" said Blaze. "Tails, Cream?" asked Knuckles. "We're here!" responded Tails, with fear in his voice. "How do you guys feel?" asked Knuckles in a concerned voice. "I'm okay, but that was scary!" said Tails.

"I'm really scared, mister Knuckles!" said Cream. "Do you want me to carry you?" asked Knuckles politely. "Ooohh yes please!" replied Cream.

*The four of them were walking towards Cream's house; Knuckles had found a shiny-looking, expensive ring, he decided it might come in handy, so he kept it. Knuckles was deep in thought of what those burglars at the café had made him realize…. How important Blaze really was to him. "Blaze…?" asked Knuckles. "Yes, what is it?' replied Blaze. "I've been thinking," said Knuckles. " About what?" spoke Blaze. " I've realized how important you really are too me, I would risk my life for you, I would do everything or anything for you, just to keep you happy, I've felt so empty for these past years. But you've filled my heart with this wonderful feeling, I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you with all my heart, and I want us to be together forever, and that you are my whole world. Blaze The Cat, will you marry me?" asked Knuckles as he bent down on one knee. *Blaze was speechless, as tears of joy were running freely from her eyes. "YES, YES KNUCKLES I WILL BE YOUR WIFE!" screamed Blaze. *Knuckles and Blaze had kissed with love and passion. "Congratulations, Mister Knuckles and Miss Blaze!" Cream said as she hugged them. "I'm so happy for you guys!" spoke Tails as he ran over to them and joined the group hug.

"It was fun seeing you, Cream." Spoke Knuckles. "I hope you had fun, being with us!" said Blaze. "Bye, Cream!" said Tails. "Bye, everyone thank you so much for everything, Mister Knuckles and Miss Blaze!" replied Cream. "Hello, Knuckles, Blaze and Tails!'" spoke Vanilla.

"Mama!" squealed Cream. "My baby girl!" responded Vanilla. "Thank you all for watching over my little, Cream!" spoke Vanilla. "It was our pleasure." Responded Blaze. "You guys must be, starving!" said Vanilla.

"Oh, don't worry Vanilla we've already eaten, and we wouldn't like to trouble you." Spoke Knuckles. "Oh, well come around anytime!" said Vanilla cheerily. ""Goodbye, Vanilla, oh and before I forget, I wanted to tell you that, I'm pregnant!" said Blaze. "Really?! I'm so happy for you, how far along are you Blaze! Who's the father?" asked Vanilla "He's right next to me! And I'm about 5 months along " replied Blaze. "Knuckles, I always knew you two would be together!" responded Vanilla. "It's getting kind of late we better be going now!" said Knuckles. "Oh ok be careful, congratulations, and have a great night." Spoke Vanilla. "You too!" replied Blaze. *The newly engaged couple had turned around to leave but was, stopped by a sleeping, Tails lying on the grass, fast asleep.

"Awww that that is so adorable!" squealed Blaze. "Come, on it's getting late we'll take Tails home and we'll go home ourselves" spoke Knuckles as he picked the young kitsune from the ground.

(Walking to Sonic's house)

*Knock, Knock…

"Hey guys! Oh my Lil, bro is asleep, I'll carry him to bed, thanks for everything! " Whispered Sonic. " No problem, we'll see you another day, good night!" said Knuckles.

(Arriving at Knuckles' home)

"*Sigh, it feels great to be back home!" spoke Blaze tiredly. "Yeah, I'm so tired!" replied Knuckles. "*Yawn, me too-" Blaze said as she slowly feel into a deep slumber… *Knuckles just, grinned and carried Blaze back to their bed. "Goodnight my sweet, princess." Whispered Knuckles as he lightly laid a kissed on her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7- Meeting the in-laws

Chapter 7- Meeting the in-laws

"Knuckie's wake up! We have to meet with my parents today!" shouted Blaze "What?!, but Blaze what happens if that don't like me, or I make a fool of myself?" asked Knuckles. "Oh don't worry, Knuckie you'll be fine!" reassured Blaze. "What time?" asked Knuckles. " I called them and said that we'll be meeting at 11am," replied Blaze. "*Groan, do I have to go?" asked Knuckles. "Yes, you have to go!" shouted Blaze. "Why? Do I have to go?!' replied Knuckles. "Because, we're getting married, having a child and you have to meet my parents, unfortunately when my parents pass… I'll be the heir to the throne. Since I'm the only child…" responded Blaze. "I'm going to be a king?!" asked Knuckles, while being surprised. "Please, Knuckies, this means everything to me!" begged Blaze while pouting. "Oh, how can I resist those beautiful, golden eyes of yours!" spoke Knuckles. *Blaze blushed and giggled. "Awww that's so sweet!" replied Blaze.

*Hours later…

(At Blaze's parents house)

" Wow, Blaze! You leave in a castle?!" asked Knuckles.

"Giggle, yes of course! We are royalty after all!" replied Blaze

"Hello, mother and father!" said Blaze as she embraced her beloved parents. "Hello, my little princess!" replied Blaze's father.

"My little girl!" squealed Blaze's mother. "Mother, father this is my fiancée, Knuckles the Echidna. "Hi I'm Blaze's mother, Queen Violet." Queen Violet said sweetly. "Hello, your majesty" Knuckles replied as he bowed. "Well, sweetie, aren't you going to say 'hello'?" asked Queen Violet, speaking to her husband "Humph! I'm King Maximillion said Blaze's father. "Father! You promised! You would be nice!" spoke Blaze "My dear princess, I don't like your choice of husbands!" bellowed Blaze's father. *Knuckles didn't know how to feel, enraged, annoyed?*. "It's not your decision to choose who I marry, or who I love! Retorted Blaze.

"Max! You're being a royal pain! Our daughter has her own rights and own decisions about whom she loves! And we cannot interfere!" yelled Violet. "Maybe your right dear, but still I don't like him much "replied Max. *Knuckles, growled an, annoyance

"Oh mother, father I have some more important news! I'm pregnant!" said Blaze. "My girl, I'm so happy for you! Finally I will have a grandson, or grand-daughter!" Violet, said cheerfully.

"That's great sweetie!" said Max. "I hope your so called 'fiancée' will take good care of your children, and not laze around all day, while you do all the work!" said Max as he glared at Knuckles.

*Knuckles glared back. "Father! Knuckles is not like that! He is compassionate, caring and charming!" retorted Blaze. "The way he acts, is immature, he doesn't seem like the 'father' type…" said Max. *Knuckles had, had enough of being insulted and stormed out of the house. "Knuckles!" said Blaze. (Outside of Blaze's house) *Blaze saw Knuckles sitting under a shady tree, so she walked towards him and sat next to him. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry, my father's stubborn and doesn't like seeing me get hurt," said Blaze. "It's alright, it's just your father made me feel like a jerk…" replied Knuckles. *Blaze climbed on to Knuckle's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Knuckie, he only met you, he doesn't know the 'real' you. He judges people by their appearances and attitude, if only he could see what you are really capable of…" spoke Blaze, as she tightly embraced her lover. "Aww my princess, you always know how to cheer me up!" responded Knuckles as he returned the loving embrace. "Come on, let's go back inside!" said Blaze. "Okay!" replied Knuckles.

" I'm sorry, dear Blaze's father, doesn't mean anything he meant" Violet said softly. "It's alright your majesty," replied Knuckles.

"Oh, Knuckles you can call me Violet." Replied Violet. *Knuckles nodded. "Mother where is father?' asked Blaze. "Oh, He is in the kitchen getting us some drinks!" replied Violet. *The three of them had heard a crash, coming from the kitchen… "Father?!' said Blaze. The three had wandered into the kitchen and saw a person dressed in black and they were holding a knife to Max's throat.

"Max!" screamed Violet as tears escaped from her eyes.

*Although, Blaze was 5 ½ months pregnant, she still had to protect her family. Blaze had ignited a fireball in her palm.

*Knuckles glared at the thief and stood in a fighting stance.

*Blaze had stealthily approached the thief and had thrown a fireball towards the target. "Blaze! I don't want you fighting, you'll hurt yourself and our child!" reasoned Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I'll be fine, I need to protect my family!" replied Blaze

*Knuckles charged towards the target and punched him with as much power as he could. The thief had dropped his knife.

Blaze ran towards her father and guided him towards the exit.

"Father are you alright?' asked Blaze "Yes I'm fine" replied Max.

"Max!" cheered Violet, as she ran towards her husband and held him tight. "Well princess I guess I was wrong about Knuckles…" admitted Max.

*Knuckles was exhausted, "Will the guy ever give up?!" growled Knuckles. The thief had bolted towards Knuckles and punched him in the face. "You, Knuckles have ruined my life!" yelled the thief.

* How does he know my name? That voice, it sounded familiar…

Knuckles thought'

The thief had removed their hood and glasses; it was a male who had emerald green feathers, sky blue eyes and a bright yellow beak. It was none-other than Jet the Hawk.

"Jet what are you doing here?!" asked Knuckles

"I was here to kill you!" Jet replied.

"Why I haven't done anything to you?!" replied Knuckles.

"You have done a lot to me, you stole the love of my life!" responded Jet.

"Blaze is mine! And she would never love a inconsiderate jerk like you!" retorted Knuckles. "Arrgh! Jet had swung at Knuckles but missed. *Knuckles had repeatedly swung powerful punches towards Jet. Jet fainted from exhaustion. "Blaze call the cops, please!" asked Knuckles.

(Few minutes later, the Police had come and arrested Jet for theft)

"Well it's seems that I was wrong about you, Knuckles. You are courageous and strong-willed. And if you really make my daughter happy, then you have my blessing in marriage" said Max.

"Thank you sir!" replied Knuckles. "It was nice getting to see you again Mother and Father, I love you! " spoke Blaze.

"We love you too, dear and we hope to see you again soon!" spoke Blaze's parents. "Bye Mother, Father!" spoke Blaze, as she and Knuckles were walking home. "Goodbye, Blaze and Knuckles, see you soon! " replied Blaze's parents. "I can't wait until we get home, I just want to go to sleep!" said Knuckles.

"So why did Jet break into my parent's house?" asked Blaze

"I'll tell you another time" whispered Knuckles.


	8. Chapter 8-Check-up

**A/N: Sorry, if this chapter is rather lame, i lost a bit of interest, because of schoolwork and i ran out of ideas! But reviews keep me, writing this story! And hopefully i will finish this and not discontinue... Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 8- Check-up

"Blaze! We have an appointment in about 30 mins, wake up and get dressed!" spoke Knuckles. "Ugh! Says, you! You don't have restless nights and constant cramps!" snapped Blaze.

"Sorry!" replied Knuckles. "It's alright, who knew, carrying a child would be so exhausting and painful." Replied Blaze. "Well, I can help you, my princess!" Knuckles spoke as he picked Blaze up bridal-style, and carried her to the bathroom. "I'll just wait for you outside…" Knuckles said as he was leaving Blaze to bathe in peace. But was grabbed by Blaze's strong grip. "Oh, no you don't!" uttered Blaze. "Waahh!" spoke Knuckles. Blaze giggled than blushed, "Your mine, Knuckie!" Blaze said as she closed the door behind them.

(Several minutes later)

*Knuckles came out of the bathroom, with cheeks the same colour as his fur. "Whoa! That was…" Knuckles was too shocked to finish his sentence. "* Giggle, It's not like you haven't seen me like that before!" Blaze replied seductively. " Oh, look at the time, we better get going or we will be late!" spoke Knuckles, as he snapped out of his trance.

(Blaze and Knuckles in the waiting room)

"Well princess, are you excited, for your check-up?" asked Knuckles. "Ugh, no not really…" replied Blaze. "Why, what's wrong?!" asked Knuckles in a state of panic.

"It's just, what would happen if our child is born with a disorder? It would be my fault! Because I decided to use my pyro kinesis, when I was protecting my father, but I should have cared more for our unborn child!

But I had to be irresponsible! If our child had a health issue! I would never be able to forgive myself!" Sobbed Blaze, as tears fell from her cheeks. "Blaze, I'm sure our child will be fine, you are a strong, beautiful and courageous woman that I love!" reasoned Knuckles. "Thanks Knuckies, I will try not to worry too much, and I love you too!" replied Blaze.

*Knuckles had pulled Blaze closer to him, as they shared a loving embrace.

"Blaze The Cat?" announced the doctor

*Blaze and Knuckles followed the doctor into a well-lit room with many medical devices and an x-ray machine. "Hello Blaze, my name is Doctor, Noah Raymond Thompson, he was a purple and gold panda bear. And I will be taking you for an Ultrasound scan today!" said Doctor Noah.

"Hello, Doctor" replied Blaze. "Can I get you to lie down on this bed, while I apply this gel to your stomach" spoke Noah.

*Blaze nodded in response.

"This may feel cold…" spoke Noah. *Blaze winced as the cold gel was pressed against her skin.

"Okay, I will begin the scan now" said Noah

"Well, there you are, it appears that you are going to have twins, a boy and a girl." Spoke Noah.

"*Gasp, twins?" said Knuckles.

"Doctor, are they healthy?!" Blaze asked nervously.

"Yes, they are in perfect health!" replied Noah, cheerfully

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Blaze said as she sighed in relief.

"Blaze, we're going to have twins!" exclaimed Knuckles

"Yes, I know but what about names?" asked Blaze

"We can think about names when, they are closer to birth" Knuckles replied as he genuinely smiled. *Blaze smiled and felt relieved that her children will grow up to be anything they wanted, or even grow up to be like their parents…


	9. Chapter 9-Devastating news

**A/N: Sorry, this Chapter may get confusing. I added a fight scene, but it's not very good...**

Knuckles the Echidna and Blaze the Cat were living peacefully on Angel Island. They were outside enjoying the serene sounds of nature.

Beautiful sounds of rushing water fall from the pristine waterfall.

"Sigh, it is a beautiful day today, isn't it Knuckie's?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah, it is my princess, but nothing can compare to your beauty!" replied Knuckles. "Giggle, oh you're so sweet! Knuckies!" Blaze spoke as she gave Knuckles a peck on the cheek. "I don't think anything can ruin my day, today!" said Blaze. *Blaze's ears perked up, as she heard the phone ringing. "I'll be right back, Knuckies!" said Blaze. *Blaze picked up the receiver. "Hello?" said Blaze. "Ahh Princess… I'm glad that I've gotten a hold of you" spoke the person on the other line. " Lawrence?" questioned Blaze. "Yes, Princess… I'm afraid I have terrible news…" replied Lawrence. "What is it?" asked Blaze a little surprised. "Your parents… were… murdered " replied Lawrence.

"WHAT?!" responded blaze as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Princess I found them lying… o the ground. The murder had left a note…" spoke Lawrence. "I WILL avenge my parents!" screamed Blaze *Blaze hung up. "Hey Blaze, I heard you scream, so I came to see what was happening, whoa Blaze who was on the phone?" asked Knuckles. "It was Lawrence, my family's butler. He told me some terrible news…" responded Blaze. "Well what was the news about?" asked Knuckles. "My…. P-parents w-were m-m-murdered…." Replied Blaze as she was choking from sobbing too much.

"Awwww, Blaze I'm SO SORRY!" replied Knuckles. "It's okay Knuckie's, I will find the murderer and make them pay!" threatened Blaze.

"Okay let's go to your house!" responded Knuckles. *Blaze concentrated as she felt flames engulf her body, once she had enough energy, she held on to Knuckles' hand as they teleported to Blaze's parents house.

*Knuckles and Blaze walked inside. "Lawrence?!" asked Blaze.

"In here princess!" called Lawrence. "Where are my parents?" asked Blaze. "They are at a funeral home, there funeral will be held later on, tonight!" replied Lawrence. "Can I see the note please?" asked Blaze. *She read the note aloud. 'To Princess Blaze, this is revenge for sending our boss to prison! Now you will feel our pain! Especially mine, you sent the love of my life to prison! From W.T.S & S.T.A '

"Who would do such a horrible thing?!" asked Knuckles angrily.

"I don't know, but I WILL end their lives tonight!" responded Blaze.

(Few hours later, Blaze and Knuckles were preparing for the funeral)

*Blaze was wearing a three-quarter, long dress which was mainly Black but also had a few features with white. Knuckles was dressed in a black suit and tie. Every one of Blaze's relatives had attended to funeral, and they said their "farewells". *Blaze had thanked every one for coming as they had left. "Goodbye, Mother and Father… I love you, forever and ever…" Blaze whispered to the darkness of the night sky and full moon.

"Blaze…. I don't know what to say," said Knuckles. "All I feel now is anger, sadness mixed with love," said Blaze. *Blaze's ears picked up a very faint sound… It sounded as if the people were laughing. *The people had jumped across roofs and gracefully landed right in front of Blaze and Knuckles. *They were wearing black capes and a hood covered their faces. " Blaze, Knuckles we have been looking for you," said the person. "Who are you?" outraged Knuckles. *The mysterious pair unveiled their capes to show their real identities. "Wave, the Swallow!" yelled Blaze. "Storm the Albatross" said Knuckles.

"You killed my parents!" hissed Blaze. "We only did it, because you sent OUR BOSS to prison!" retorted Wave. "He broke into Blaze's parents house!" said Knuckles. "Jet, wouldn't do that without a reason!" yelled Wave. "Jet did it because he wanted revenge, on me for taking the love of his life!" shouted Knuckles. "What are you talking about?" asked Wave. "Jet wanted to murder me! Because he loved Blaze with all his heart!" shouted Knuckles. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!" replied Wave.

"I'm not," responded Knuckles. "I'm going to kill you, Blaze!" said Wave as she lunged at Blaze. "Blaze!" Knuckles yelled in concern, he was going to help, but was stopped by Storm, who grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. "You took my love, away from me!" shouted Wave "So, what it's not like he felt the same way!" retorted Blaze.

*Wave just grabbed the nearest object and tried to hit Blaze, but Blaze rolled over and dodged. *Blaze ignited her hand with a bright orange-blue, fireball and threw it towards Wave.

Knuckles was having a hard time trying to land a hit on Storm.

*When Storm was tired, Knuckles ran and repeatedly punched Storm in the head. Storm started bleeding from the top of his head…. Storm was dead.

*Blaze started having cramps. "Ugh, kids do you have to kick now, of all times when I'm fighting for my life" whispered Blaze.

"Blaze, stop hiding!" shouted Wave. *Blaze was waiting for Wave to come closer so she could tackle her and end her life. Wave had stepped right where Blaze wanted her to be.

"Gotcha!" spoke Blaze. *Blaze tackled Wave to the ground and ignited her palm once again. "Take your last look of life, before I end it forever! If you have any last words say them now!" said Blaze. "Before you kill me, I just wanted to say… I had so much fun, ending your parents life!" said Wave. "Arrghh! I hope you burn in Hell!" Blaze spoke as she fire punched Wave in the heart.

"Princess are you okay?" asked Knuckles. "Yeah I'm fine, but I'm still upset, I will miss my parents!" cried Blaze. "Ssshhh, Princess, I know how you feel, I watched my parents die right in front of me," replied Knuckles. "Come on let's go home…" spoke Knuckles

**I hope you liked it leave reviews! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10- Baby names Wedding plans

Chapter 10- Baby names/ Wedding plans

Blaze was awake at 5 am; she was standing from a lookout post. Bright colours filled the sky, Orange-yellow, milky pink and dark blue, as the sun started to rise. Blaze felt the cold, morning breeze brush against her lilac fur, which sent shivers down her spine. Blaze was hugging her chest as tears slowly fell from her golden eyes. Happy memories from her childhood had clouded her mind, and how she would spend time with her parents. "Oh I'm surprised you're awake this early, Blaze." Spoke Knuckles "Oh good morning Knuckie, I wanted to watch the sunrise" said Blaze. ~5 mins later the sun had risen; clouds filled the blue sky as raindrops slowly fell from the sky. "Well I guess we should have breakfast!" suggested Knuckles "Yeah good idea" replied Blaze. "Got any idea what we are going to do today?" asked Knuckles. "Uh we could think of baby names, and prepare for our wedding," responded Blaze.

"Okay" replied Knuckles. ~After Breakfast~

"So what are we going to name our royal twins?" asked Knuckles.

"The names that I have thought of so far, for our daughter are, Rachel, Mindy, Rochelle, Madison, Lilly, Rosalina, Magenta, Scarlet, Soniqua, Monique, Monica, Vienna and lastly, Lila. "Hmmm, I kinda like the names, Rosalina and Lila" spoke Knuckles. "So have you thought of any names, Knuckles?" asked Blaze. "Yeah, but only a few" said Knuckles.

" Charles, Johnson, Trevor, Michael and Chance." Said Knuckles.

"Ooohh I really like the name Chance for our son!" said Blaze.

"Moving onto Wedding prep!" spoke Blaze. "We need, a venue, caters and other things, oh and who is going to be, your best man and my maid of honor" "Oh that's easy, I've chosen Sonic. Sure we've had our ups and downs, but we've always had good times" spoke Knuckles.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure who to choose, Amy or Cream. Amy is really nice and we have some things in common, but Cream was one of the few people that I met from this dimension, plus she was really nice and didn't treat me differently." Spoke Blaze "Yeah that would be a hard decision" said Knuckles. "Oh well we can ask them tomorrow!" suggested Knuckles.


End file.
